


How The Land Lies

by castielslovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bait, Bennys the bomb, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freindship, Gabes not such a dick, Guilt, Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Leviathans, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, POV Multiple, Protection, Purgatory, Purgatory friends, Sacrifice, Sadness, Time lapses, Two Shot, Vampires, Werewolves, bros, but dont worry, im sure it will work out, love Benny, much feels, sorry - Freeform, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslovesong/pseuds/castielslovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blackness was so infinite, Dean wondered if Death had gone back on their deal. Rustling leaves beside his head and prone body made him shift to the side.</p><p>“Sup brother?”</p><p>So Death hadn't gone back on his deal. Nice to know not everybody's a dick. Team 'Let's go Hunting' in Purgatory (Dean and Benny are bros yo) while Team 'Let's Fix Heaven' does it's best on Earth.</p><p>Consequences often lead to how the land lies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Land Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Because lovely readers commented! Oh my gosh i love you all :3 
> 
> So I hope this is as good as the first, it's actually why i hate making sequels, SO MCUH PRESSURE ASFDGSHJAK
> 
> Me hope you like, please feeeedback again. Makes me happy writing to know what you think <3
> 
> Unbated and unchecked, apologies. Will fix mistakes as/when i see them.

His eyes flew open.

“Benny?” Voice gruff, he graciously accepted the extended hand and was pulled roughly into a hug.

“So good to see you Dean, I mean that.” They separated, giving each the opportunity to check the other over. It had been a long year; both men were showing it.

The scruff that clung to Benny’s face had grown wild and untamed. Across his right eye and zigzagging like lightning down his cheek was a thick scar. The perpetual dirt that covered the inmates of Purgatory was grime spread across his clothes and body. Although you don’t age here, Benny looked past the description of veteran.

“You too Benny, how you been?”

“Survivin’.” He stared at him, “You’re here a little ahead of schedule ain’t you?”

Distantly, a shrieking howl cut through the trees.

“We need to move.”

Something akin to a feeling of familiarity spread through Dean as he followed Benny back into the dense brush. Time moves differently in other planes, Dean’s learnt, but it’s fair to say whatever the equivalent of night is here, he hates it with a vengeance.

“How did you know where to find me?” Stepping over a large fallen tree, the men slowed coming into a clearing; the ominous growls becoming a faint memory.

Benny sat down on the log, keeping his weapon close to hand – you don’t want to be caught off guard in this place. “Some old guy found me, said ‘an old friend is coming home’. You’re the only friend I’ve got, so I followed his instructions.”

Head nodding in acceptance, Dean smiled, “It’s going to be just like old times.”

A grunt of affirmation replied. Looking around, Dean took the knife from his boot (thankfully, Death transported his soul with all his usual quirks) and took one of the smaller branches. Rhythmically scraping at the saturated wood, he made spears from nature. Benny quirked an eyebrow at him as dusk fell around them.

“’Till I get a better weapon.” He shrugged.

_I love you, you nerdy angel bastard._

Cas heard the words replay in his head a thousand times over. He could still hear Dean’s prayers. No matter where he was, he would always hear that voice in his head. But he didn’t want Dean to know that in fear that he would stop. Their relationship had been strained of late, not because either person was mad or angry, but because Dean’s soul pulsed with a sickly green and yellow tinge; reflecting the guilt and pain Dean felt towards him.

Cas had been angry, upset, betrayed even, when Dean turned him away. When Dean wasn’t there for him, or wouldn’t talk to him about his problems. However, humanity has taught him a lot and he loved Dean when he first made an assbutt of Uriel.

_Enough of this._

_Okay, who are you and why should I care?_

What hurt the most was the fact that Dean would choose, _choose_ , to go to monster Heaven because he truly believes that he is a monster. And Purgatory is the only place he feels like he belongs. A place where he can consummate his natural instincts as a hunter. That’s not fair though is it? It isn’t natural. He was forced into it by destiny, fate... God. Castiel found a part of himself still hoping God is out there, as Dean would say, they need to talk.

He has been told, by many different people, during his life span that he is nothing but a ‘good little soldier’. It is true, Castiel reflects, that Dean is noted for his skills as a hunter, only the elite could possibly have survived Purgatory – if anyone could do it all of Castiel’s faith would go on Dean Winchester. It’s why he left him alone in the first place.

What people often overlook is the man who cares for his family. The total ‘goofball’, as Kevin had once put it, that is Dean. All the references to films and TV shows that Castiel could not hope to ever comprehend, the cook who ‘nests’ at the chance of a solid home. The caregiver who doesn’t ask for anything more than loyalty in return. Twisted and blotchy though his soul may be, Dean Winchester is above many Holy Men that have been granted miracles in the name of his Father.

But Cas found out, on that final day of August 4th that Dean belonged somewhere else... That _he_ belonged somewhere else. Slotted against Dean, mouths joined, or even locked in the intense gaze (that started out as an accident and quickly had him freefalling); he knew where he was supposed to be. What he’d given his faith up for, who he’d rebelled for, the one human being in millennia of existence that he would continually die for:

Dean Winchester

Just when the last piece of the puzzle had fit, Dean had thrown it all away for the world. Cas wanted to be angry or afraid. But he found that where he had previously found faith in God, then Dean, he had nothing left. Only to fix Heaven and then what? Go back to the Garrison? There is no place there for him now, he is an angel/human hybrid. Humanities Angel, he had once been dubbed by Anna. _My Angel_ , he had once been named by Dean.

Crying is unpleasant. Castiel doesn’t like some emotions humans’ experience.

 

 

When the sun – it looks like a pulsing white orb here but whatever – rose bleak in the morning sky, Dean whirled with one of his stakes, throwing it with precision to catch a vampire in the throat against a tree. The gargled cry woke Benny, who was on his feet, quick and agile, his eye trained on the impaled figure. Beside the vamp, a weapon forged in stone and bone dropped from his grubby mitts and the light faded from feral eyes.

“Close call brother.” He said, shifting on his feet.

Dean grinned, rolling the axe around his wrist, “Told ya I’d get a better weapon.”

Mornings are not the times to waste chatting though, and soon enough they were surrounded by a pack of hostile creatures.

Back to back, they lunged out at the leaping mass of black flesh and rotten fangs. A howl sounded. The creatures circled and danced. Their spines jutting out of their bodies, skin pulled taut over jagged bones. Jaws snapping close to his face, Dean shoved his knife through the underside of its mouth, foul breath condensing on his skin. Heaving the body off him, Dean stood to face Benny. His heart pumped exhilarated in his chest, he was where he belonged.

A monster come home.

Benny noted the sappy look on his face, now smeared with blood and dirt. “If you say ‘just like old times’ I will stab you myself.”

Rolling his eyes, they moved on from the clearing. Those shadow hounds were just the tip of the fugly iceberg. Dean didn’t particularly care what monsters were out there; except maybe Leviathan. He really hated Leviathan.

 

 

Sam was quiet. Unusually so. He had lost his brother many times, and he had said himself that he couldn’t trust Dean anymore. Cas just wished he could have seen the good intentions, he was reminded vividly where he had betrayed and killed in the name of good intentions, behind Dean’s actions. Wished that Dean wouldn’t have died thinking that Sam hated him.

“How is he?”

When they found Crowley, he was literally a sobbing mess. He was crying his eyes out, screaming that he was human and just wanted to be loved. In fact, he didn’t fight when they said they would take him back to the bunker. Guess it’s safer to keep your enemies closer.

“Whiney. I think we can let him up here soon though, he hasn’t tried anything yet.”

“Sam I believe I have found scripture written by Kevin,” There was something mournful spreading through him. Grief. Another emotion he was definitely not fond of yet had sunk its teeth firmly into the life of a Winchester.

“What is it?” The younger Winchester’s eyes were drawn in and his face haggard in a way that he hadn’t seen since Lucifer was possessing him.

“Enochian. I believe that the reversal spell is doable, but we need someone to do it.” Cas furrowed his brow, reading the last scribble at the bottom of Kevin’s notes.

“Cas, me or you can do it.” Sam looked at him perplexed.

Shaking his head, he translated the last line. “He who has cast them out, must also assume them back to Heaven.”

The men looked at one another.

“Metatron.”

Cas paced back and forth; he came to a stop at the other end of the table, his hands white knuckling against the wood. “I should stab him in his face.” Pulse increasing, he felt the human response (stolen grace isn’t an appropriate substitute) of a tightness in his chest. There was a hand on his shoulder. For a moment, he thought it was Dean, but no, the hand was far to large. The squeeze, kind but brotherly.

“Cas, this is a good thing. We might even get your grace back. All we need to do is either trick him down here or summon him.”

Sam was correct. If he could get his grace back, he would be far more useful... But without Dean, his only purpose is to fight in the war against Bartholomew. Heart rate decreasing, he turned to face Sam. “Let’s get the assbutt.”

 

 

“There will be stories written about you Dean.” Benny had just cut the head off a wraith and was wiping his machette clean while Dean picked himself off the floor.

“Oh yeah? Probably the ‘how to start an apocalypse and kill your buddies’ for dummies.” He snorted, picking his axe from the ground.

“You think that’s funny brother? You didn’t kill your buddies. The creatures hiding from you down here? They did. Funny thing is, for the most part, lower level creatures avoided me when I came back.” Continuing, they moved on, leaving the bloodied trees and body behind.

“Why’s that?” He feigned disinterest, but down here, it was better to walk and talk otherwise it would most definitely become a monotonous afterlife.

“You are the monster the creatures here tell their kids about. Hunters, specifically Winchester’s, are the dangers lurking in the dark. I befriended a Winchester, and a lot of the vamps figured they’d be safer if they didn’t fuck with me... They thought they were safe. Then you came to monster heaven.”

“I’d find the son of a bitch, that’s for sure. I feel pure Benny. I don’t think I could have faced Heaven, let alone Hell again.”

As the words slid past his lips he was reminded of an ‘interesting phylisophical question’ (since when was he hearing Cas’ voice in his head?) what would happen to a human soul if it is killed in Monster Heaven?

The sky began to grow dark. Thunderous clouds appear out of nowhere all the time; a light drizzle coated the men as they moved beneath the forest canopy. A sense of purity washed through his fatigued features. They moved silently, working with the cracks of lightning and growls of thunder to avoid the monsters undoubtably lurking beneath the surface of the trees.

_Hey Cas, I hope you’re ok. I’m with Benny, it’s nice to have a friend down here. I still think about the hug when I found you gain. I wish I could hold you again. Get fixin’ Heaven eh, I’d feel better to know you’re home._

 

Finding the ingredients for the summoning spell (trying to locate Metatron was deeply frustraitingly impossible) became a combined effort that Gabe had even been dragged into. The bunker was strewn with papers, files, ingredients and candy wrappers. Irritated, Castiel flicked some of the wrappers from the translations on his side of the table.

“Cassie, what are we going to do once Metatron gets here.” Gabriel had perched himself on the edge of the table, pulling taffy through his teeth and swinging his legs.

“Convince him to reverse the spell.” Replying, Cas continued to flip through Kevin’s notes.

“I know that, you prune. I meant what are you going to do once all the dicks with wings rise up. I mean, I for one am not going back.”

“I find myself for the first time in millenea agreeing with you Gabe. I no longer feel my place with my brethren rather-“

“Down here with the mud monkeys.”

Two beings, older than civalisation and evolution itself, were lost in a look that shared a million profound losses.

“You loved him.”

“I do.”

Propelling himself with the final swing, Gabe patted Cas’ shoulder and drew the bowl of ingredients toward himself. Sam entered the room with a jug of holy oil in his hand which he proceeded to make a ring in the cleared space in the middle of the floor.

None of the men looked at one another.

“GAHA OIAD NANAEEL OLANI NENNI ASPT OLLOG OLANI OIADGASSAGEN Metatron NOASMI OL OLLOG.”

As soon as he appeared, Cas threw the lighter, sealing Metatron in a prison of flames.

“Well, for whatever reason, you managed to get me here,” He checked his nails, “Let’s get this over with shall we.”

 

 

They were camped out, taking refuge in the trees. Jumping down, Dean grinned at Benny like a freaking three year old.

“You know, I forgot how easy it was to cheer you up. Course nothing beats seeing your angel boy huh.” He nudged Dean’s shoulder, checking his makeshift knife holder on his waist.

Instantly, Dean’s expression fell off the contours of his face. He was never going to see Cas again.

“Let’s go kill some sons of bitches!” Dean shouted instead, shoving that horrific bag of emotions into his big old man box. He didn’t deserve Cas. And now he’s going to go stab a werewolf in the heart with a silver knife because he’s pathetically poetic like that.

“There it goes.” Benny sighed, “You know what I wish brother?”

“What’s that?” Dean said, picking no direction in particular, just to keep moving. Always moving on, come torrential drizzle or blinding shine.

“That when that sadistic asshole had built this place, he had the decency to throw in a bar here or there.”

Dean laughed. Full throated and genuine that met his bloodstained cheekbones. “Yeah, I hear you Ben.”

 

 

“It’s a shame Alastair’s best student isn’t here isn’t it? Where did the desperate fool run off to now? I mean, if you’re here Castiel your faithful dog can’t be far-“

“ENOUGH.” A thunderous crack resounded around the room, Gabriel’s hazel eyes flared crystal blue and hands raised in the air. “Fix it dickbag, or I let Cassie go at you for dissing his boyfriend, then let Sammy in for round two for disrespecting his brother.”

Sam face palmed and Cas glared.

Gabe smirked innocently, “What? It’s true.”

Bitch face in place, Sam stepped forward close enough to feel the heat of the flames scorching his skin, “And don’t bother holding out for Gadreel. We took care of him a while back.”

To his credit, the thunder clap had shaken the stubby man to his foundations. Beneath his shirt, a white sphere pulsed angrily within a glass tube. “Heaven has been nothing but chaos without Father. For thousands of years, civil war reined... You really want all that back?”

“Yes,” they sighed in unison.

“Very wel-“

“Oh, and give Cassie his grace back. Now.”

“All in good time you foolish angel.” Expectantly, he looked down, “You going to let me out, I can’t perform an entire spell from in here.”

 

 

Being covered in unknown fluids becomes norm. Overhead, the wind screams and the rains pellets bombard the land below. But they are not bothered. Stalking, Benny and Dean circle another vampire draining the life from a hellhound. From the right, Dean heard a twig snap.

_That’s almost too familiar._

“Benny,” Talking under his breath, he drew the vampires attention, “Wait-“

A succession of rustling leaves and no longer concealed movement followed. The vampire made a noise that was unnatural even for a creature, before the mouth opened and closed across it's face. The snap of the vamps neck was audible; the surrounding ground became painted in diluted red.

“He's been here.”

 

 

“So last of all is Cassie taking his grace back?” Gabe was out of taffy and into Twixes.

“Yes well the little thief will have to relinquish Theo’s grace first.”

Cas did so and took his own back in.

“NOSTOAH AS NOROMI IP NOSTOAH LADNAH OLANI Metatron LONCHO GASSAGEN D OADRIAX OD  OL OIAD CONGAMPHLGH.”

Where the grace danced beneath his vessels skin, he felt the strength and power of the Father return to the very fiber of his being. Gabriel was smiling softly and clicked his fingers. Metatron was wiped from every plane of existence.

“Bet it’s chaos up there.” He mumbled around the sticky biscuit.

Castiel rolled his shoulders. Although his wings cannot be seen, nor his true form, he felt the feathers and tendons stitching back together. There was another snap of fingers. When he looked down, the long lapels of his old trench coat stared back at him.

There was not the far less pesky emotion welling up inside him. His eyes did not shine at having a huge chunk of what made his image back.

“Thank you Gabe.”

The weirdest three way hug did not occur at the same time as the strangest backwards meteor strike in human history.

Sam smiled at Cas, “There’s one more thing...”

 

 

Benny was about to step out from the brush. Dean caught his arm; shaking his head, he motioned for them to remain hidden.

“I can smell him.” Another hissed. There was a pack of 4 in total; Dean inwardly shuddered at Leviathan.

“Roman wants him now.” Angrily, the shorter one shoved the one that had killed the vampire against the tree, kicking the decapitated head as he did so. “If you hadn’t been such a fool and killed it-“

“I was hungry.” It whined, “Since we’re not allowed to kill anything now...”

Grunting, clearly the leader of the scout group ordered them to get a move on. Once they were sure that they were long gone, Benny and Dean emerged from their hiding place.

Benny was in the process of clicking his back while Dean inspected the kill. “I don’t like the sound of that.” He sighed, “Clearly, the price on my head just went up.”

“The recruitment of the other monsters is a nice touch, you have to admit.” Clicking his shoulders, Benny turned the knife in his palm.

“Yeah well Dick’s a dick, s’why he’s called Dick.” Dean snorted, waving his hand at Benny to move on. A kill was a kill after all.

“Your logic is always so compelling. Maybe we should try catch someone, see what they know.” He made to cut through a particularly thick patch of vegetation.

“Yeah.” The hike was quiet after that. Both men were lost in the chasms of their own thoughts, neither feeling particularly compelled to share them.

 

Chasing through the trees, Dean jumped the fallen logs and ducked the out stretched branches. The equivalent of the moon pasted the ground in a shifting pale glow that shuddered as the shadows of the trees dispersed through it. His heart was hammering in his chest, legs screaming at him to stop. But he couldn’t. This was the first solid lead they’d had all week.

To the side of him, he could hear Benny hauling ass to get the advantage on the other side. Momentarily distracted, he barely managed to dodge the zap of luminous green that exploded the tree beside him, showering them in shards of wood.

“Son of a bitch!” He exclaimed, slightly faltering in the chase. With a growl he forced himself on. The witch couldn’t run forever. He jumped the next ball of firey fury that was tainted blue. Upon making impact with the ground it split like an egg and the blue intensified into a searing gas that Dean could feel clipping his heels.

The next was a little too close.

Steeling himself, he abruptly came to a stop. The weight of the axe suddenly felt heavy in his hands, but his flexed his fingers and ignored the look Benny shot back at him. On the inhale, Dean drew his arm back, aligning it with his escaping target. On the exhale, he propelled the weapon forward.

It caught the witch in the right shoulder blade, pinning her to a tree. She screeched a mournful sound, her other hand rising to pull it out or attack them further. Benny got there first, wrapping an old vine around her and chanting something Latin sounding.

The adrenaline was still pumping in his system. He walked over to her slowly.

“Winchester,” She sneered, “You might as well kill me, I’m as good as dead now anyway.”

Benny and Dean exchanged a glance, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Everybody wants a piece of the great Dean Winchester,” Eying Benny, she turned to acknowledge him completely, “If I were you, I’d up and leave him to what he’s got coming.”

He didn’t react to the harshly spoken words. He deserved them. Perhaps when they’ve ganked the bitch, he’ll convince Benny to just go. Dean would not forgive himself if Benny died because of him; especially at the hands of Leviathan. _Dick_. The part of him that teeters on the edge of insanity chuckled at that, was he describing the man or saying his name?

But Dean didn’t have to do anything. Benny full on stabbed her in her other shoulder. The harrowing scream would echo around the walls of his head forever.

“What have the Leviathan said?” He asked, surprisingly polite.

“Leviathan? It’s not Leviathan that I fear, you mewling quim. It’s the angel.” She groaned around shaky breaths.

A deep sigh of displeasure rolled down Dean’s whole body. Angels. Friggin’ dicks with wings were down here too. Great. Just peachy.

“What did the angels say to you then?” Thank God Benny was keeping up with the whole interrogation thing; Dean was just about ready to go hand himself in to whoever would kill him fastest.

“Only one angel, lamia, most unusual in attire-“

Dean jumped in, “Dark hair, blue eyes-“

“Dirty trench coat?” Finishing Dean’s thought Benny moved away from the witch.

“No way man, he lost it when-“His mind cut tangents. When Dean abandoned him. When he was human, alone, without powers and needed Dean most. So what if he was dealing with Sam? Cas had called as soon as he could and he would have been safe if Dean had taken a few days out to go get him. He could have called Gadreel’s bullshit before Kevin got killed. Apparently, he had phased out completely in front of a witch, who was now tsking at his show of weakness.

“Yes actually, though it’s not dirty. Friend of yours I assume?” She shifted herself against the steel holding her against the tree.  

“Yeah.” Dean breathed. Friends with a _more profound bond_.

“Well if I was you, I’d un-impale an angry witch and I won’t tell Roman that I’ve seen him.” Her features morphed to resemble that of a young attractive woman. It didn’t even rise an interest in him anymore.

“You’d do that?” Benny scowled at her incredulously, “Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m going to die either way and I’d rather die throwing a spell at Leviathan than a love sick Winchester and his blood sucking friend.”

Dean considered her for a long few seconds. He shrugged, “S’good enough for me as long as you don’t try kill us the minute we let you down.”

Memory is a fickle thing. He could see Sam now, full #27 bitch face in place, not all creatures are evil. _Ehem, Benny?_

Nodding, the men eased a knife out of each shoulder. She sagged to the floor. Dean stood awkwardly, Benny was waving his hands in the opposite direction, mouthing ‘we should go’ but a tug in his stone cold heart made him shake his head and gesticulate to the _hurt_ witch on the ground.

“You boys need to get out of here,” She rasped, “Your angel was at a lake. That way.” Pointing, the witch ripped them from their mini argument. When neither man moved she sighed, “Go, now. Before I change my mind.”

That got them moving. If he was lucky, the tsunami of reasons he should never even _think_ the possibility of luck unless he had a rabbit foot on him (which, oh yeah, also turned out to be bad), they could reach Cas in a few days. _God damn idiot shouldn’t have come here._

Trudging through the trees, he saw Benny flash his teeth, “Team Purgatory could be back in the game.”

 

It was cliché, Cas knew, from the little films that he had seen, even the uncultured angel knew this was too much to hope for. Gabe had said that he could get Cas into Purgatory, but the promise of getting them out? Cas dared not hope.

It was also cliché to be staring out at the same accumulation of water where Dean had found him last time. He’d already been here for what felt like months, it was nothing more than days, and even with the interrogation of the local food chain, he had done nothing more than stirred up commotion. That is... Unless Dean has already been caught and killed by Dick, or some other creature with a righteous vendetta.

However, a small piece of him, perhaps the part that kept him going last time, reminded him that Dean’s here with Benny. And, by unspoken agreement, they swore to protect Dean. Benny is a good man. Dick Roman is better. Scrunching his nose up, Cas crouched by the water edge, staring at the clean shaven, _clean_ reflection. He closed his eyes and prayed.

 

The world warped. It was just like the first time. Benny close at his heels, Dean chased through the falling icy droplets, crashing into the clearing probably alerting the whole plane to his whereabouts. But who the hell cares?! That’s most definitely his angel, hunched over the water.

His angel, in his long – none of that short, imposter crap – trench coat bunched around his ankles, threatening to dip in the rising water.

“Cas?!” He shouted, not bothering to hide the pure desperate hope in his voice. The angel’s head snapped up. For the first time in months, blue fused with green in the most unbreakable bond of all. A grin spread across his face, more than he’d seen (but not Leviathan Cas thank God) for a long time. Standing, Cas opened his arms in time to catch a practically collapsing Dean. He circled his arms around the hunter’s waist, tilting his head into the face that was mushed into his neck.

“Since when do you hug back, Cas?” Dean sniffed, allowing tears of joy to mingle with the rain.

“Since your brother taught me how.” The gravelly tone was muffled by the hair near his face, but it only sufficed to make Dean burrow closer to the immovable force that is Cas. Emotions in check, after some painstaking groping of the angels back and trench coat, he pulled back. The seriousness clicked back into place.

“You shouldn’t have come, Cas.”

Cas tilted his head, a fond smile on his lips. “I always come when you call, Dean.”

Dean had to break the gaze then. He threw his head back, as if the change in gravity would stop the tears from spilling out. The rain tingled gently on his upturned face.

Stepping closer, Cas placed his hand on his friends shoulder, “I’ve come to take you home.”

 

Disbelievingly lowering his head back down, Dean’s eyes blinked open. He didn’t say anything at first, completely lost at the droplets of rain clinging to Cas’ dark eyelashes, bringing out the universes trapped in Cas’ blue gaze.

“I’m dead Cas. This is home.”

There was a voice behind him; he turned to see Benny smiling at him sadly. “We had a good run brother, but this is my Heaven, not yours.”

Before he could protest, Benny had pulled him into a bear hug. He whispered something in Dean’s ear and clapped him on the shoulder.

“There’s no way-“

Cas’ hand was on his shoulder. What started out as a light heat penetrating his shirt became a severe burning sensation. He didn’t know when he started screaming, or when he had turned back to face Cas.

There in front of him was his best friend, angel head tilt and slight smile fucking cocooned by 6 gloriously arched thunderous wings. They were inky black, with steel grey plumage that illuminated the intense blue of Cas’ eyes. Dean forgot why he looked down. Benny was shrinking into the distance, waving. The trees became pin pricks and his shoulder blazed where Cas was holding him. Everything went black.

 

His eyes flickered beneath his sockets. They opened to two bright blue orbs and something soft against his lips. Chapped and perfect and Cas, the dull ache holding him down gone as he pushed up and wrung his hands through Cas’ perfectly soft hair.

Something high pitch squealed above them.

“Way to go Winchester, I walked in on the party in the back wooo!”

_Fucking Ash?!_

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed it (: Like it better, I think... Let me know what you thought guys (:
> 
> Lamia > Latin for Vampire
> 
> First Enochian Translation (roughly): By the power i have before me i summon the angel metatron come to me
> 
>  
> 
> Second Enochian Translation: As it was so shall it now be. I Metatron assume all angels back into heaven and back to the heavenly host


End file.
